


Camp Love Triangle

by Galaxy_Juggalo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Cuties, Danvid, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gay, M/M, kill me im sorry for this but i reaaaally want to do this and have been planning this for MONTHS, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Juggalo/pseuds/Galaxy_Juggalo
Summary: a very shitty title i KNOW OK. I already wrote the first two chapters but I'm not gonna post the next one until like, tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy, I don't really share my fics :'Dtumblr: Rainbow-Noivern.tumblr.com





	1. Meet Davey

**Author's Note:**

> a very shitty title i KNOW OK. I already wrote the first two chapters but I'm not gonna post the next one until like, tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy, I don't really share my fics :'D
> 
> tumblr: Rainbow-Noivern.tumblr.com

    When I was young, my parents took me to summer camp. Although I wanted to hang out with my friends that summer, I was excited to meet new people and explore the forest. I had some wilderness skills, courtesy of my father’s love for hunting and hiking, so I thought I would do alright. Once we arrived, the camp councilors along with a very tall strong looking man, welcomed us to the camp. After a short tour, I hugged my parents goodbye and waved at them when they drove off. I settled into my cabin and met some of the other campers. Everyone seemed so happy and cheerful, and I quickly made lots of new friends. The next day, all the kids made their way to the mess hall for today’s activity. When I arrived, I heard collective gasps and a small high-pitched voice.  
     “This activity is a load of hooey!” The voice came from a kid just about my age. He wore the Camp Campbell shirt, but it was on backwards, covered by a brown vest.  
     “D-David please, why not try to enjoy the activity?” One of the councilors suggested.  
     “Huh, you wish!” He huffed, dropping a cup on the floor like a savage.  
     “Repulsive.” Whispered one of the kids right into my ear. I didn’t know what was going on, but I could see that this kid was a real trouble maker. After everything settled down and everyone was seated, I noticed David sitting alone. I made the decision to get up and go sit next to him. On my way there, I tried to ignore everyone’s stares of shock and disapproval. David didn’t even notice me until I sat down right across from him.  
     “Hey there! My name’s Jasper, pleasure to meet ya!” I introduced myself and gave David my biggest smile. David just looked at me with disinterest and didn’t answer.         “Well, I noticed you over here alone and thought that you could really use a partner for the activity!” I never stopped smiling at David, which kind of shocked David, but he kept his cool.  
     “Whatever, just keep to your side of the table.” Instructed David.  
     “Sure thing boss.” I joked and fake saluted him. As time passed, I told David some stories about my father and some of his crazy hunting trip experiences. David didn’t speak and his face didn’t really change from uninterested and bored, but I could tell he was listening and somewhat interested because he didn’t try to scare me off. After the activity was done, which was making clay figures, everyone went back to their cabins. When I arrived at my cabin, my roommates pretty much circled me.  
     “Wow Jasper! You actually were brave enough to go near David?”  
     “Or dumb enough! David’s a bad kid.”  
     “Did he do or say anything?” Were just some of the many questions the kids asked me. I stuttered and just tried to get to my bed to lay down, but the other kids pretty much suffocated me by never leaving my side. After I answered a small amount of questions, I tried to get them to leave me alone by telling them that my stomach didn’t feel so good and that I should rest. Some of them thought David is what made me sick, which ended with me trying to defend David causing even more discourse. By then, I just tried to shut them out and pretend to sleep until they eventually left me alone. Later that day, when it was getting dark, I heard something bang on the cabin window. Nobody else seemed to notice, but since my bed was right next to the window, I just tried to ignore it, thinking it was just a bug or something. My excuse for not caring was dismissed when the banging kept going. I groaned and got up to open the window. When I opened it, a rock hit me on the forehead. Keeping back a screech, I saw a shadow in a bush. It urged me to go over there, and even though I knew about stranger danger, I was about to teach this guy a lesson. I made my way out the window and stalked over to the bush to find David sitting there with a pile of rocks next to him.  
      “Good, you’re here.” David said with a slight hint of excitement. “I’m David, sorry for not talking to you earlier today, I just, didn’t trust you at the time.”  
     “Okay?”  
     “I am just, happy someone actually wants to talk to me, usually people run away…”  
     “Why?”  
     “Because I hate this camp, my parents sent me here just to get rid of me and all the other campers seem just, WAY to happy to be here. I don’t feel like I fit in but I feel like I have to defend my pride, ya know? I have to LET them know I hate being here.”  
     “Ah.” I felt like I understood but I have never really been in those shoes before. My own parents were the fun adventuress types who loved me and wanted me to explore and have fun. I wanted to sympathize but I just, couldn’t.  
     “It’s not like I hate having friends or being antisocial, but I just can’t get along with anyone here, except you.” The end note caused me to choke on air for a second.      “Yeah, I know we just met the other day and my first impression wasn’t a good one, but I think we can be really good friends!” He smiled at me. I didn’t really know how to respond to that so I just said, “Yeah, sounds cool.” In hopes he doesn’t notice how unsettled the comment made me. He continued to speak. “Great! Hey, I wanna show you somethin’.” David grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods. I wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but I didn’t do something about it for some reason. I just let him take me into the depths of the woods. “Over here!” David tells me excitedly. “Just beyond this bend!”  
      “This looks like a place where teenagers go to get stabbed.” I commented, noting the dead trees and overgrowth. It looks a whole lot darker here then it did in the other parts of the forest.  
     “Probably.” David pushed away a bush which led into a small clearing. In the clearing was a small setup, a blanket, some water bottles, a flashlight, a sketchbook and some pencils kept in a little plastic bag.  
      “Woah, what is this place?” I asked in awe. There was a surprising amount of natural light, courtesy of the moon and the grass looked soft and well kept for such a small hidden area.  
     “Welcome to my home away from home! This is where I go to avoid everyone else and also where I like to doodle in my sketchbook.” As David was explaining, I sat down and got comfortable on the blanket. I grabbed the sketchbook and opened it and took a peek. Inside were surprisingly well done sketches of the forest and different trees along with notes on what tree was what and how to tell them apart. There were detailed drawings of different fauna and all kinda of flora native to this forest. I skipped a few pages and was met by some more random doodles. Ones with fantasy like creatures and castles. The art quality seemed to drop, but not by too much.  
      “Did you draw all of this?” I asked him, looking at the drawings in awe.  
      “The first half was done by my mother. She used to go here and study the wildlife. She was a very talented artist and was very supportive of my artistic dreams.” He explained sadly.  
     “Was?”  
     “My mother passed away a couple years ago, she was very ill. Now I live with my dad and my step mom. Not the best people I’ve met. They don’t necessarily treat me well and don’t like me being around, hence why I’m even at this godforsaken place. I feel like my dad sent me here to torture me, knowing how close I was to my mother and how much I miss her.” He put his head on his knees and sighed. “The only good thing about this place is that I feel like she's here with me, watching me draw, giving me courage to keep going and give me the strength to go home and deal with my parents.” I didn’t know what to do but something told me to crawl closer to him, hug him, and tell him everything’s going to be okay, so, I did. I let him cry in my arms for a while until we eventually fell asleep on the soft blanket.  
From then on, David and I have been best friends. We did camp activities together, we took hikes and rode bikes together, but most importantly, we grew up together. I got transferred into his middle school where we instantly became brothers in arms. We never left each other alone and it stayed that way up until high school, when I had to transfer to a school in another state. We still kept in touch and every night we would call each other. I would go to visit sometimes and tell him about my new school, the school I met Daniel in.


	2. This came out before i said it was going to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short chapter

Its been a long time since Jasper and I met up, but I was still very happy to be able to see him. We’re in our last year of high school and we wanted to see each other before we go off to collage. I already got my acceptance letter and was excited to tell Jasper about it. I made my way to our usual meet up spot, a small cafe called Rocky’s, and opened the door. I walked to the back of the cafe to the lounge where we usually sit, and was immediately met by a hug and a bright smile.   
     “Davy! Ah, it’s so good to see you man, its been so long!” Jasper looked like he was choking back tears as he gave me a strong pat on the back. “What’ve you been up to homeslice?”   
     “Not much, just getting ready to head off to college.” I said with fake disinterest and boredom.   
     “Really? Thats great man! Where did you get accepted to?” Jasper sat down and took a sip of his coffee. He already ordered my favorite for me, aww, how sweet!  
     “Eh its nothing much, just OSU, Its not that exciting.” I sat down too and grabbed my coffee. Its an iced vanilla coffee with caramel and whipped cream. I know its pretty basic, but its just that good. I took a long sip than looked back at Jasper, who seemed to be shocked or mortified, one of the two.   
     “R-really? Dude, I got accepted to OSU! This is great! We get to see each other all the time now!” Jasper was pretty much squealing which caused some other patrons to turn their attention towards us. “This is the best thing ever! Totally radical!”  
     “Dude thats amazing! We’re gonna be able to go to parties together and get drunk together.” I joked and took another long sip of my drink.   
     “Pf yeah, and we’re gonna get all the ladies.” Jasper sighed then remembered he wanted to tell me something. “Oh yeah! That friend of mine I told you about? Daniel? He got accepted in too! You guys finally get to meet each other! I wonder if they have dorm rooms for three, I should ask.” The door to the cafe opened and someone walked in. “Speaking of which, I decided to invite him here.” The guy ordered his coffee and waited. “I just really wanted you to meet-“  
     “Daniel?” Yells the cashier, holding his coffee. The guy grabs it, pays, and walks over to our table. He sits right next to Jasper and extends his hand.   
     “Hey there, I’m Daniel, you must be David, Jasper has told me so much about you.” Daniel sneers. He’s a very well dressed man, and has a similar haircut to my own. He has brilliant blonde hair and baby blue eyes as bright as the sky. Man he was good looking. I hesitantly took his hand and introduced myself.   
     “David, yep, thats me! Nice to meet you Daniel!” I gave him a big smile but I could feel my cheeks getting a tad red. Daniel doesn’t seem to notice and we end our handshake. We both take long sips of our drinks and put them down at the same time. Jasper just watches with wide eyes as Daniel and I get into a long conversation about weather of not classic rock is better than classical music.   
     “What the heck is going on?” Jasper huffed to himself, looking left out. I noticed Jasper wasn’t conversing with us, I turned to him.   
     “So Jasper, which one do you think is better?” Jasper perked up and smiled, happy to be included.   
     “Personally, I like rock, but I get the appeal of classical too. I really enjoy today’s music though.” His last comment caused both Daniel and I to groan.   
     “Really? This modern crap? I thought highly of you once upon a time man.” I joked. Jasper faked getting shot through the heart and died on the table. Daniel claps at the sick burn and the great acting performance. Yet again, the customers look to our table in annoyance or curiosity so we decided to tone it down a bit. “So Daniel, I heard you’re going to OSU too?”  
     “Heh yeah, Ohio was the state I grew up in, so I wanted to stay close to home.” He looked straight at me with his dazzling eyes. I felt the blush crawl up my face again and quickly turned away and hoped he would stop staring at me. He must’ve noticed my embarrassment cause he turned away with a smirk. He obviously likes to torture me even though we just met. I tried to look back to Jasper for help but he didn’t seem to notice my plight. I steal a glance back at Daniel who looks at me from the corner of his eye and grins at me. Damnit, he's hot. “So, how about you? Why did you apply to OSU?” Daniel questioned.   
     “Me? Oh well, I heard it has really good instructors and a good artist program too.” I took out my sketchbook from my shoulder bag and handed it to him. “I’ve been working really hard to do more realistic pieces, but I am much better with my art tablet than I am traditionally now. I have my laptop here too if you want to see some of my newer drawings along with some short animations.” Daniel took a quick look in my sketchbook, and although he didn’t seem too interested, he smiled and acknowledged me and my work.  
     “This all looks really interesting! I like the detail on the portraits and the descriptions of the numerous different species was very unique.” He flipped through the last few pages and closed the book. He handed it back to me and he took a sip from his drink. When he wasn’t paying attention, I silently beamed to myself.  
     “He likes my art!” I repeated in my head for a while. Jasper seemed to enjoy our new friend group and laughed. “Man you guys are perfect for each other, aren’t cha?” He joked. Daniel laughed but as I giggled, I noticed that I started to get red again. I haven’t even KNOWN this guy for two seconds and I’m already getting flustered. After we chatted some more, it was starting to get late and I needed to go home to feed my dogs. Jasper and I exchanged hugs and I watched him go. Daniel and I were walking in the same direction so we decided to walk together. We didn’t talk much, and I mainly looked around, but once we made it to my street I turned to look at him.   
     “It was nice meeting you Daniel, thank you for walking with me.” I say happily.  
     “It was a pleasure David, you are truly something.” He replied back with that dazzling smile he displayed before. He held out his hand and I took it. I tried my hand at being confident and shot him a big smile back then turned away and walked to my house. When I got inside, I shut the door and fell onto the floor, sighing. My dogs pranced up to me and started to lick my face.   
     “Come on guys, lets get you fed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this came out early. I really like this chapter more. I'm still working on the next chapter for you guys! But let me tell ya, things are getting serious :')


	3. Help

Im so sorry chapter 3 hasnt come out yet, i didnt think people would even care tbh, but i do have it mostly written out! I plan on finishing it this weekend, and i really hope you all enjoy it! You get to meet some familiar faces too ;)


	4. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit

WELL GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! i write this all on my pal's laptop and ive been away for a while so i havent been able to do SHIT but guess who is almost done with the chatper?? M e

Expect it to be out soon! I surprisingly put in a ton of effort in it and im digging the way i introduce certain characters to the mix

Heads up: David's a dog person

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so theres the shitty chapter one, but don't worry chapter two gets better and heads up, you're going to meet my sweet boy Daniel


End file.
